Lovers Quarrel
by DeathNoteLover235
Summary: Ritsu is a few inappropriate gropes away from confessing his love, but just before he does something gets in his way. (Probably a one-shot. Not sure. No smut. Yet.)


On there way home from work, on the final train of the night. Both men exhausted after another tiring cycle. Takano goes over one of the revised manuscripts, looking for any excuse to talk to Onodera, except he's not really paying attention. His thoughts stolen by what Yokozawa had said to him earlier.

 _"He's mine."_

Takano looks over "Onodera?" Ritsu slumps over, passed out on Takanos shoulder. Takano smirks and continues reading, afraid and unwilling wake him, taking great pleasure in the small amount of affection.

Next morning Onodera wakes up, greeted by rays of sunshine in his face. Some what perplexed as to how he got into a bed.

 _I was on the train then...black._

He looks over to see a half naked Takano, he screams, falling out of he bed. Takano wakes up, cranky.

 _WHAT IS HE DOING IN MY BED!_

"What's the big idea! Being so loud and rude in the morning!?" Onodera stares at him in horror.

"WHY ARE YOU NAKED!?" He accusingly points at him, freezing when he looks down and she's he's only in his underwear. "Did you do some funny business while I was asleep?" Takano growls and rubs his face.

"Is that the thanks I get for carrying you home after falling asleep on the train?" Takanos retorts, ignoring his questions. Onodera flinches back, collecting himself, then puts his clothes back on.

 _So that's how I got here..._

"Thank you." He bows. "Next time, just leave me there." Onodera rushes to the front door but before he can open it, Takano had placed his large hand on the door, using his weight to prevent him from opening it. Takano graps his chin with his free hand and kisses Ritsu passionately. Onodera melts into his lips. When Takano breaks away for air Onodera can't help but marvel at his nude body. Most of the time when Takano jumps him he at least has clothes on, harder to resist when he's nude. Onodera shakes his head and pushes him away.

 _No! I-I will not give in...will not give in._

"Baka!" Onodera shouts. Takano refusing to let him go, both falling to the floor. Takano leans in for another kiss.

"Yes, I am." He presses their lips together roughly, Onodera weakly attempts to push him away, but is unable to or rather doesn't really want to.

"T-Ta-Takano." Takano stops, looking down at him. Onoderas voice soft as he pants, his cheeks painted with a faint blush. "STOP!" His eyes watery, getting up onto his feet slightly swaying. "Stop teasing me." Onoderas vision begins to blur. "I-I...don't" Before he can finish, he slumps forward. Takano rushes forward, catching him in his arms, holding his love close to his body for protection.

"My poor Ritsu." He frowns taking him back into his room, laying with him. "I'll take care of you."

Onodera frowns, his eyes slowly flutter open. He rubs his eyes, sitting up in bed. He looks around the room, blushing profusely at the fact he's still in Takanos bed - half naked. Takano walks in, unable to conceal a small grin of relief. Takano goes over to him, softly placing a hand on his forehead.

"You had me worried. How are you?" Onodera swallows thickly a few times. "Here have some water." Takano holds a glass up to his lips, Onodera sips weakly.

"Thank you...Masamune." He looks up at Takano, blushing till he resembles a tomato. "What happened?" Takano frowns, shifting on the bed.

"You were unconscious for two days. Do you feel okay?" Onodera nods, his shaggy hair stuck to his forehead. His stomach growls. "Why don't I make you some soup?" Onodera nods again.

"Please." Takano smiles and goes to make his soup.

 _He really loves me doesn't he? I mean in high school we were both kids. Things got crossed, it was a misunderstanding and who could blame us but every-time I need him, he's there for me. Yokozawa continues to threaten me, saying Masamune is his b-but...he's mine. He's all mine._

A little while later Takano returns, surprised to see Onodera fast asleep, drooling.

"Onodera...Ritsu?" He whispers, setting the tray with soup on the night-stand. "Oh, your so cute." His adorable lover fusses, waking up.

"Hmm?" His eye lids party open, drooling.

"I have your soup." Onodera opens his mouth, as if expecting Takano to feed him. Takano smirks, helping him sit up, feeding him spoonfuls of soup.

"That's good. Thanks Masamune." Takano smiles, continuing to feed him soup.

"I love you too." He softly pecks his forehead. "You should stay the night. I need to keep an eye on you." Before Onodera has time to argue Takano feeds him another spoonful of soup.


End file.
